The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and method of manufacture thereof, and to an electronic instrument.
A liquid crystal panel has two transparent substrates, with a liquid crystal sealed between them. In a conventional liquid crystal panel, one transparent substrate has a projection which projects laterally beyond the other transparent substrate. Transparent electrodes are connected to interconnects extending over this projection to be gathered toward the end. The ends of the interconnects form external terminals aligned in a straight line. On the projection is fixed the end of a flexible interconnect substrate. At the end of the flexible interconnect substrate, interconnect pattern connection terminals are exposed, and the connection terminals are electrically connected to the external terminals formed on the projection of the transparent substrate.
The flexible interconnect substrate is bent from the end connected to the projection to the rear of the liquid crystal panel, and is disposed on the rear of the liquid crystal panel. Therefore, the bent portion of the flexible interconnect substrate projects on the outside of the projection, and therefore a display device equipped with the liquid crystal panel is made more bulky. With the increasing miniaturization of electronic instruments in recent years (in particular the miniaturization of portable devices such as portable telephones), the demand for miniaturization of electro-optical devices has grown stronger and stronger.
The present invention solves the above problem, and has as its object the provision of an electro-optical device capable of miniaturization and method of manufacture thereof, and of an electronic instrument.
(1) The electro-optical device of the present invention comprises:
first and second substrates disposed to oppose each other;
an interconnect formed on (above) a surface of the first substrate opposing the second substrate; and
a conductive member provided to pass through the second substrate,
wherein the conductive member and the interconnect are electrically connected between the first and second substrates.
According to the present invention, the conductive member to which the interconnect is electrically connected extends as far as both surfaces of the second substrate. As a result, for the interconnect positioned between the opposing first and second substrates, an electrical connection through the conductive member from the surface of the second substrate opposite to the first substrate can be obtained. Moreover, since the conductive member and interconnect are electrically connected between the first and second substrates, the electro-optical device can be miniaturized.
(2) This electro-optical device may further comprise a conductor disposed on (above) an opposite side of the second substrate from the first substrate, and
the conductor may electrically connected to the conductive member.
By means of this, through the conductor and conductive member, an electrical connection to the interconnect can be achieved.
(3) This electro-optical device may further comprise an integrated circuit chip disposed on (above) the an integrated circuit chip disposed on an opposite side of the second substrate from the first substrate, and
the conductor may be electrically connected to the integrated circuit chip.
By means of this, through the conductor and conductive member, an electrical connection between the integrated circuit chip and the interconnect can be achieved.
(4) In this electro-optical device:
a plurality of the interconnects may be formed, and
a plurality of the conductive members electrically connected to the plurality of interconnects may be provided.
(5) In this electro-optical device:
the plurality of conductive members may be arranged in a zigzag.
By means of this, even if the pitch of the plurality of interconnects is small, the pitch of the plurality of conductive members can be made larger.
(6) In this electro-optical device:
the conductive member may be formed on (above) a part of the second substrate which overlaps with the first substrate.
By means of this, since the conductive member can be provided within the area of the outer form of the first or second substrate, the electro-optical device can be further miniaturized.
(7) In this electro-optical device:
a part of the second substrate may project beyond the region corresponding to the first substrate, and
the conductive member may be formed on (above) the projected part of the second substrate.
The present invention is not such as to prevent such an embodiment.
(8) In this electro-optical device:
an integrated circuit chip may be mounted on the projected part of the second substrate.
In this way, the projecting part of the second substrate may be used.
(9) In this electro-optical device:
the first and second substrates may be adhered together by a sealant, and
the conductive member may be formed closer to end of the second substrate than the sealant.
In this configuration, the conductive member can be observed from outside of the sealant.
(10) In this electro-optical device:
the first and second substrates may be adhered together by a sealant; and
the conductive member may be formed toward the center portion of the second substrate from the sealant.
By means of this, the conductive member is protected by the sealant.
(11) In this electro-optical device:
the first and second substrates may be adhered together by a sealant, and
the conductive member may be formed on (above) a portion of the second substrate which overlaps with the sealant.
By means of this, since the area in which the sealant is provided and the area in which the conductive member is provided overlap each other, the electro-optical device can be further miniaturized.
(12) In this electro-optical device:
the sealant may be an anisotropic conductive adhesive material.
(13) The electronic instrument of the present invention comprises the above described electro-optical device.
According to the present invention, since the electro-optical device can be miniaturized, the electronic instrument can also be miniaturized.
(14) The method of manufacture of an electro-optical device of the present invention comprises disposing a first substrate on (above) which an interconnect is formed and a second substrate through which a conductive member is provided so as to oppose each other with the interconnect on (above) inside between the first and second substrates, and electrically connecting the conductive member and the interconnect between the first and second substrates.
According to the present invention, for the interconnect positioned between the opposing first and second substrates, an electrical connection through the conductive member from the surface of the second substrate opposite to the first substrate can be obtained. Moreover, since the conductive member and interconnect are electrically connected between the first and second substrates, a compact electro-optical device can be obtained.
(15) In this method of manufacture of an electro-optical device:
through hole may be formed in the second substrate, and the conductive member may be provided in the through hole.
By means of this, since the conductive member is provided within the outer form of the second substrate, the conductive member can be disposed not to protrude outside the second substrate.
(16) In this method of manufacture of an electro-optical device:
a hole smaller than the through hole may be first formed, then the hole is enlarged to form the through hole.
By means of this, the hole can be formed with less energy than the formation of the through hole, and having formed the hole in advance, the through hole can be formed with less energy.
(17) In this method of manufacture of an electro-optical device:
a depression may be formed in a position for forming the through hole, and the depression is used for positioning in forming the hole.
By means of this, the position of forming the through hole can be assured by the depression, and therefore the through hole can be formed with accurate positioning.
(18) In this method of manufacture of an electro-optical device:
the hole may be formed by a laser beam, and enlarged by wet etching.
By means of this, the through hole can be formed easily. Even if the inner surface of the hole formed by the laser beam are rough, through hole with smooth inner walls can be formed since they are enlarged by wet etching.